


Hold Me Close (Push Me Away)

by Demerite



Series: Boundaries [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Non-graphic injuries, References to Assault, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Male Character, here be smut, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: In which Bane is abused, Jango is confused, and there's sex. Yep, that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: These aren't my characters and I'm not making money. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I didn't meant to write Jango as trans. It just happened.

Jango Fett, objectively the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, closed the door to his current quarters with a snap, and removed his helmet, dragging one gloved hand through his short but, unruly dark hair. Helmet tucked under his arm, Jango proceeded towards the small bedroom, thoroughly intent on discarding his armour and getting a long night’s sleep. However, about halfway to the doorway, he froze, as if listening. In an explosion of movement, the helmet was on the floor, and Jango was through the bedroom door, both blaster pistols raises and trained squarely on the figure seated in the chair in the corner of his room. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, voice hard. Part of him wished he’d thought to put his helmet back on, he felt a good deal less intimidating without it. 

"Well," said an infinitely familiar voice, "Dat wasn't de welcome I was expectin'."

Jango didn't need to switch the light on to recognise who it was, but he did so anyway, just to see the Duros blink rapidly in the sudden, harsh light.

"Bane," he said, not without a hint of irritation, holstering the blasters, "You're still alive then."

"Indeed I a-" Bane started, but broke off into a harsh cough. When he took his hand away from his mouth, Jango saw the bright green blood on his fingers.

"You're hurt." He realised, concern and a small amount of panic rising within him. Despite everything, he was fond of Bane; the Duros was good company a lot of the time, in bed or out of it, and he generally enjoyed working with him. His panic faded as quickly as it had arisen however, and he peeled off his gloves, dropping them onto the bed, and reached underneath it for the medikit he kept stashed there. 

“Right, Bane,” He muttered, opening the kit, “Get that coat off, let me see.” 

The fact that the other bounty hunter didn't immediately go for the off-colour joke that he had left himself open for had Jango concerned, but he complied with his request, and he made a surprised noise at the state of his torso.

“Force, Bane.” Jango muttered, grabbing supplies and kneeling in front of him, “You got anything that isn’t bruised?” 

“You curse like a Jedi.” Bane informed him, pausing mid-sentence to hiss in pain as Jango’s fingers probed a particularly sensitive spot. 

Jango ignored the jib in favour of asking “Who did this to you anyway?” 

Bane hissed again, "Let's just say you shouldn't get between Sing an' her man." He stated, trying to sound wise.

"Aurra did this?" Jango asked, searching through the contents of the medikit quickly. He could see Sing doing something like this, she was a violent and passionate women at the best of times, and if Bane had gotten in between Sing and Hondo, well, Jango could easily see her doing this. Still, Bane was in a fairly shabby condition.

"What were you doing with Hondo to upset her this much though?" Jango questioned, because he had a sort of morbid curiosity about the whole affair now, and if Bane was going to show up in his private quarters (and they were going to be having words about breaking and entering at some point) he at least had the right to find out why.

Bane snorted, or perhaps it was a noise of pain, Jango sometimes struggled to tell with him, and gave him a look that he interpreted to mean 'really?'.

"Fine," he told him, "Don't tell me. Sorry my sex life is so boring I find even your sordid adventures interesting."

"I can help with dat." Bane pointed out.

"I'd put credits on you not even being able to walk right now." Jango shot back, smirking and reaching for the salve he kept for bruises.

"Don't needa walk do to what I'm plannin'." Bane flirted back, and Jango smacked him on the knee.

"Quiet you," he cautioned him, spreading the bacta-based salve over his bruised torso.

Bane remained silent while Jango checked him over. "Here," he passed him a canteen of water, "Rinse your mouth, then let me look." 

Bane followed the instructions, and Jango soon located the source of the blood. Relievingly, Jango saw the the blood was coming from a split in the skin inside the Duros' cheek, and was not the herald of anything more sinister. 

"You bit your cheek pretty bad." He told him, "Serves you right for having such sharp teeth."

Bane grinned back at him, showing the aforementioned fangs. Jango had often wondered if those fangs were natural, but had never asked out of the desire not to cause offense, as he normally thought about them most when Bane was already biting him.

"Here, stand up." Jango instructed, "You've got at least one cracked rib, I need to tape it."

Obediently, Bane stood, only wobbling slightly, and Jango taped his side with adhesive medical tape that would hopefully restrict his movement enough until he healed.

"You're done." Jango informed him, "Stay or go, I don't care, I'm going to wash." He packed the supplies back into the medikit and pulled some sleep clothes from a storage cabinet. At the door to the refresher, he glared back at him, "Do _not_ drink my liquor." He told him firmly, before closing the door firmly. 

Jango stripped off his armour, too tired to check it over for damage with as much care as it tJangoly deserved. He stacked it on its shelves, and then peeled off his bodysuit, throwing it in a heap on the floor. It was soaked with sweat and stained with blood, none of it his - this time - although he could feel the bruises sinking into his skin from the edges of the armour where he’d been thrown into a wall a few hours prior. 

Stepping under the hot water felt like the best thing he had ever experienced, and Jango sighed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, letting the water rush over his aching body. He was tired, bruised, and confused over the fellow bounty hunter in his quarters. On one hand, he wanted peace and quiet, some time to rest and come down from post-mission headspace, but on the other hand, he hadn’t seen Bane in some time, and, grudgingly, he was fond of the Duro. 

Cursing himself, his conflicting and confusion emotions and Cad kriffing Bane for everything, Jango shut off the water and towelled himself dry, slipping into the soft sleep trousers and shirt. Normally, he slept naked, but Bane would take it as the invitation it only half was, and it eased the discomfort of his own body a little to not have to look at it for too long. 

Returning to his sleeping quarters, he found that Bane had stripped out of coat, hat, boots and shirt, and was leaning back in the chair, eyes closed, already sleeping lightly. Jango debated leaving him there, just going to sleep without a care, but he knew how uncomfortable that chair was, having spent the odd night in it before, and he also knew that waking up stiff, sore and feeling the worse from Aurra’s beating would make Bane cranky in the morning, and a cranky Duros in his apartment was just about the worst idea Jango had heard in a long time. 

“Bane.” he said, nudging his shoulder, “Wake up.” 

He woke with a start. 

“Huh?” He asked he, blinking. 

Jango jerked his head towards the bed, “Get in, before I change my mind.” he told him firmly, already crossing the room on bare feet to switch off the lights. He could find his way back to the bed without light easily enough, and by the time he got there, Bane was already under the blankets, having left him plenty of space. Jango slid under the covers next to him, drawing them up and turning so his back was to him, so he was facing the door. For a short moment, he though he’d already turned to go to sleep, but then he shifted in the bed, throwing one arm over his waist. Jango sighed. He’d forgotten about Bane’s ridiculous tactility when he thought he could get away with it. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t say that he was complaining either, it was grounding to have contact like this. 

Bane seemed to be enjoying the contact as well, by the feel of what was pressing against Jango’s thigh. Half of him was tempted to take him up on his offer of sex, since he enjoyed sex as much as the next bounty hunter, and Bane had never had a problem with his appearance or anatomy, but the other half knew just how painful broken ribs could be, and that the exertion of sex would make things even more painful. 

No, he wouldn’t initiate anything. But if Bane started something, he might just be tempted to go along with it. 

As if reading Jango’s mind, Bane tightened his arm around his waist, drawing him back the short distance so his back was flush against Bane’s chest. 

“So,” He murmured against his neck, and Jango shivered despite himself. Curse that blasted Duro for knowing him so well, “Seems like we have a situation here.” 

Jango rolled his eyes, “Situation’s not the the word I would have used.” he retorted, gasping sharply as Bane’s sharp fangs caught the skin of his neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin. Typical Bane, he loved to bite. Not that Jango was complaining about it. 

Bane hmmmm’d in response, continuing to mouth at his neck, one of his long-fingered hands skimming down his stomach and up under his loose shirt. Jango shifted into his touch as Bane found his mark, clever fingers rolling and tugging at a nipple, hard enough to make him gasp and swear, prompting a small noise of amusement from Bane. Smug bastard. 

“Stop being so kriffing smug.” Jango growled, twisting around so he could claim his mouth in a kiss that was more teeth than anything else. 

“Why don’t you make me.” Bane replied, much to Jango’s annoyance. He seemed to just love challenging him, knowing that like any good bounty hunter, he wasn’t going to back down. 

“Maybe I will.” Jango shot back, twisting over properly, scraping his short nails down Bane’s back and biting at his mouth again, finally eliciting a response from the normally stoic bounty hunter. Bane cursed into Jango’s mouth, tugging at his shirt until he got the message and slid it over his head, throwing it somewhere across the room. Jango’s skin was generally warmer than Bane’s, and the contrast between his cool skin against Jango’s warm from both the hot water and excitement, was exhilarating. 

Now that he couldn’t reach his chest, Bane grabbed for Jango’s ass, tugging him into a better position against him. Jango hitched one leg over his hip, rolling his hips experimentally, hearing him groan and swear again, moving in response to him. Jango would have liked nothing more than to have continued on like that, but he caught the small pained noise that Bane was unable to disguise, and he pulled back a little, giving him a hard look in the dark. 

"I'm not makin’ that any worse." He told him firmly, wriggling back a little and reaching for his pants, rubbing a hand confidently across the bulge there, making Bane swear at him and reach out, trying to tug him closer again. Jango was having none of it. "Cut it out.” He said firmly, unfastening his pants easily,, “Keep your hands to yourself for once in your damn life.” He added, wrapping one hand around his cock in a light grip, moving up and down a little experimentally. 

Bane cursed at him again. 

"Relax." Jango told Bane, smiling the same way he did when he as closing in on a kill. 

"You're makin' that difficult." Bane shot back, sounding a little breathless. Jango grinned. 

"I'm about to make it even more so." He told him, ducking his head and taking Bane's cock into his mouth, all the way to the base in one fluid motion. His hands pressed down on Bane’s narrow hips, stopping him from thrusting up in Jango’s mouth while he adjusted to the shape and length of him. Of course, the moment he'd recovered a little from the surprise, Bane grabbed for his head. Jango's hair was too short for him to get a good grip, even with his long, dexterous fingers, but he could feel the scrape of his nails against his scalp, and he hummed in pleasure. Now adjusted to the shape and weight of Bane's cock in his mouth , Jango moved his head slowly, pulling almost all the way off, his tongue dancing around the head, enjoying the way Bane cursed and moaned. Jango knew where his strengths lay, and while it wasn’t like the ones he employed while on the job, this was definitely one of them.

Steadying himself, Jango lowered his head again, taking Bane's cock back into his mouth. He was perfectly able to take him all the way to the base, had done so in the past but only if Bane remained still, which, even with his trying to hold him down, wasn't going to happen. To avoid being choked, Jango concentrated more on the top half, bringing one hand into play to work the bottom. Of course, giving Bane a little freedom from meant that he was able to move his hips a little and thrust up into Jango’s mouth, forcing Jango to make a quick adjustment to avoid scraping him with his teeth, even if it would serve him right. 

Even with his mouth and a good part of his attention occupied, Jango could hear the catch in Bane's breathing, the sharp gasp on the inhale that he knew had nothing to do with pleasure. He didn't have much time to finish him off before pain became more of an issue than pleasure. Not that it would present much of a problem for Jango, he simply increased the pressure of the suction from his mouth and returned his hands to Bane's hips, once more stopping him from moving. 

It didn't take long before Bane was cursing violently, hips bucking in Jango's grip, and spilling into his mouth. Sated, he collapsed back against the pillows, panting harshly in the quiet of the room. Jango sat up, rubbing at his jaw, feeling an odd sense of pride at the ache blooming there. 

"Happy now?" he asked, eyebrow raised. 

Bane made a ‘hmmmm’ noise, propping himself up on one elbow and reaching out to him, "Why don't you come on up here." He offered, and Jango raised an eyebrow. 

"Inviting me into my own bed, Bane? How courteous." He responded, movingback up the bed to lie beside him. Bane slid an arm around Jango, tugging him back against his chest, and trailing his hand down his body, tweaking a nipple on his way, making him twist and gasp harshly. 

"Bane..." Jango warned, but trailed off into a moan as his long fingers slid beneath the waistband of his sleep pants. He paused there for a second, as if asking permission, which stunned Jango for a quiet second, but he didn’t ask him to stop. He didn’t _want_ him to stop

"You were sayin'?" He asked, breath warm against his neck as he slid two fingers back a little, parting his folds and sliding inside him. 

Jango bit out a low curse, throwing his head back against Bane's shoulder, and grinding down onto his fingers. This wasn't something they had done before, normally their encounters involved Bane fucking his in an alleyway or the hold of a ship before they went their separate ways after a job, both of them somewhat richer. Usually it was fast and rough, there was none of the almost-gentle, almost-hesitant touching that was happening here. 

“Nothing.” Jango managed to get out, and he could feel the way Bane smirked against the back of his neck, felt it like the felt the curl of long fingers inside him, twisting and rubbing over a particular, sensitive spot, felt it like he felt his orgasm hit him, radiating outwards through his whole body, making him shake and curse and curl in on himself. Bane stroked him through it, not removing his fingers until Jango, oversensitive, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged his hand away. 

“Enough.” He panted, “Enough you bastard.” He collapsed back against the mattress, panting. Beside him, Bane smirked, evidently satisfied. 

Jango sighed, very tempted to kick Bane out of his bed and his apartment, but he relented when Bane slung an arm around his waist and rested his forehead against his temple, in what was almost a soft and romantic gesture. Almost.

“You’d better not snore.” Jango muttered, pulling the sheets back up. Behind him, Bane was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 3: Don't try to have sex if you have cracked ribs y'all. It hurts.


End file.
